Nothing's gonna hurt you
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: Lo único que Tweek esperaba después de ser internado en el hospital Psiquiátrico era ser consumido por sus demonios personales hasta la muerte, Craig no esperaba nada, como siempre; y las expectativas de ambos fueron superadas, AU, Creek
1. paso al infierno

hola a todos de nuevo! soy yo otra vez (dando lata como siempre) y como es "lunes de subir fanfics" pues este es mi fic de la semana; creo que este si tendrá mas capítulos ya que no podía escribir toda la cursilería en uno solo

 **Disclaimer:** el mismo de siempre; South park pertenece a 2 hombres cuyos apellidos son Parker y Stone

* * *

 _ **Nothing´s gonna hurt you**_

Nombre: Tweek Tweak

Edad: 19 años

Origen: South Park, colorado

Motivo de hospitalización: Esquizofrenia

El hospital Psiquiátrico de South Park, Colorado, era llamado también como "paso al infierno" por los lugareños, decían que por las noches se escuchaban gritos de los internos y que los doctores eran como científicos locos que disfrutaban haciendo experimentos con los pacientes; lo pintaban como un lugar terrorífico que asustaría cualquiera, sobre todo a los de mente débil e inestable como lo era Tweek Tweak, el cual se resistía a ingresar al hospital con todas sus fuerzas

-no pueden dejarme aquí! me asesinaran!-gritaba el rubio histérico mientras era sostenido por dos robustos enfermeros

-cálmate hijo, nadie quiere hacerte daño- Richard Tweak intentaba mantener la calma mientras su esposa lloraba desconsolada en sus brazos, el debía ser la parte fuerte de la familia aunque se estuviera derrumbando por dentro

-ustedes son mis padres! Porque me hacen esto!?-el chico luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que le pusieran la camisa de fuerza

Las palabras ya no podían salir de la boca de Richard, le dolía ver a su querido hijo en medio de un ataque de ansiedad tan fuerte, desde niño la salud mental de Tweek fue muy delicada y al llegar a la adolescencia solo empeoro hasta traerlos a la escena actual; se sentía impotente al no poder hacer más por su hijo que llevarlo a un Psiquiátrico, dada a la resistencia de Tweek los enfermeros no encontraron otra alternativa más que sedarlo para poderlo ingresar, después de que lo dejaron en la que sería su nueva habitación los señores Tweak se retiraron del hospital con el corazón roto por dejar a su único hijo aquel lugar

oo00oo

Nombre: Craig Tucker

Edad: 21 años

Origen: Denver, Colorado

Motivo de hospitalización: Síndrome de Asperger

Craig escuchaba gritos provenientes desde la recepción del hospital, eran unos gritos muy molestos y agudos que se filtraban entre las paredes de su habitación, de pronto los gritos cesaron y se escucharon los pasos de los enfermeros por el pasillo, la puerta del cuarto a un lado del de Craig se abrió y después de cerro, el azabache sabía lo que eso significaba, un nuevo interno había llegado al hospital, a el realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo _-como casi todo en la vida-_ solo deseaba que no fuera uno de esos locos que se la pasan gritando y golpeando las paredes; eso sería muy molesto y cuando alguien molestaba a Craig Tucker el pelinegro reaccionaba de forma violenta, Craig no pensó mas en el asunto de su nuevo vecino y siguió dibujando en su cuaderno, eso era parte de su terapia; le dijeron que dibujara cosas que le agradaran y después intentara expresar de forma física como lo hacían sentir (Craig pensaba que eso era muy estúpido, lo trataban como si tuviera diez años) pero siguió plasmando dibujos de cobayos que volaban entre estrellas, cachorros usando curiosos sombreros y escribió también un montón de groserías, al llegar al atardecer salió a la sala de su psiquiatra para su aburrida terapia, la cual paso como todas las demás

 _"el médico le hablaría al chico sobre como debía intentar sentir empatía por el resto de las personas para lograr tener una convivencia en paz, Craig sin ningún tacto le contestaría que a él la gente le importa una mierda, que no lo trate como si estuviera loco, y le haría su típica señal con el dedo, todo eso con una expresión carente de emoción y voz monótona"_

Después de la ya típica palabrería del hombre con bata, Craig regresaba a su habitación, no era necesario que lo escoltaran los enfermeros, él era posiblemente el paciente más introvertido de todos, antes de llegar a su cuarto paso por la de su nuevo vecino y vio la puerta entreabierta, lo cual no era sorpresa, ya que la seguridad del hospital era pésima en todos los aspectos; aun así que importaba, de verdad alguien quisiera entrar a un hospital psiquiátrico por voluntad propia? el pelinegro miro de reojo el interior del nuevo inquilino, solo pudo notar un cuerpo tendido boca abajo en la cama, con la típica bata blanca y una caótica cabellera rubia desparramada por la almohada, Tucker no le dio mas importancia y se encerró en su habitación

oo00oo

Era más de media noche cuando Tweek despertó, al principio estaba un poco mareado y le costó reconocer el lugar donde estaba, una pequeña recamara, con solo una cama y una mesa pegados al piso, al lado de su cama había una ventana cerrada con barrotes por donde se veía la oscura noche, esa no era su habitación, recordó entonces que sus padres lo habían abandonado a su suerte en "paso al infierno", la respiración del rubio comenzó a agitarse y empezó a sudar frio

 _"te han abandonado"_

 _"morirás en este lugar"_

 _"fue culpa del gobierno"_

Las voces en su cabeza comenzaron a susurrarle con insistencia, mientras el tiraba de su cabello, odiaba esas voces, sabía que eran de demonios que nunca lo dejarían en paz y que querían matarle

-cállense de una maldita vez!- comenzó a gritar repetitivamente

Al otro lado de su habitación Craig despertó molestado por unos chillantes gritos, frunció el ceño irritado, donde estaban los estúpidos enfermeros cuando se les necesitaba? ah, claro! deben estar embriagándose hasta el otro lado del hospital, como siempre, cuarenta segundos más de gritos fueron el límite para que Craig se levantara de su cama aun descalzo y fuera hasta la habitación contigua, ahora la puerta estaba cerrada, pero nada que no pudiera abrir con una buena patada, iba dispuesto a dormir a ese loco a base de golpes, pero al momento de entrar el rubio de cabello alborotado le salto encima tirándole golpes sin ninguna dirección específica, ambos cayeron y empezaron a rodar por el suelo, el azabache se defendía de los golpes de Tweek y también lo golpeaba, pasaron varios minutos hasta que los enfermeros (con aliento alcohólico) llegaran y los separaran, esa noche ambos durmieron sedados y atados en sus respectivas camas.

* * *

si, este capitulo fue corto... pero es mas como un prologo; espero de verdad les haya gustado o al menos no lo odien tanto

sayonara!


	2. Definiendo

Hola de nuevo en este inicio de semana y lunes de actualización para mi : D les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia que no se como me inspira demasiado, enserio; es la primera vez que me siento tan inspirada, debe ser por la calor o algo así XD

quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus Reviews de verdad fue un placer leerlos; en especial el de **TheSupremeBitch,** me emocione cuando mencionaste a _**Cigarettes after sex**_ , este fic tiene mucha inspiración en esa canción y comparto tu Headcanon con respecto a Craig

 **Disclaimer: basta decir que South park no es mío (ni en un millón de años)**

* * *

 **Nothing's gonna hurt you**

 _"El Síndrome de Asperger es un trastorno neurobiológico que afecta varias áreas del desarrollo personal. En contraste con el autismo, las personas con Síndrome de Asperger tienden a desear la aceptación social pero pueden ser incapaces de intervenir en interacciones sociales. Sus conversaciones pueden ser unilaterales, demasiado centradas en un tema de interés limitado, caracterizado por un lenguaje pedante y monótono. Una persona con asperger no podría percibir los indicadores sociales o el lenguaje corporal de otras personas y podría no notar los sentimientos de otros a su alrededor, lo que conduce hacia un aislamiento social"_

Craig se encontraba tirado en el pasto del jardín del hospital, miraba las nubes pasar lentamente con gran atención; como si fuera lo más espectacular del mundo, en ese momento se encontraba en su "hora feliz" del día (la cual solo se trataba de salir al jardín a tomar el sol) no le gustaba estar dentro del hospital viendo a los enfermos mentales dopados y atrapados en sus mundos irreales, peleando con seres que ni siquiera existen...

-Tucker, Tienes una visita!-

La voz de uno de los "agradables" enfermeros altero la paz del azabache que le levanto el dedo y le dedico una mirada de odio que el enfermero paso por alto ya acostumbrado a las reacciones del chico, Craig se levantó del pasto y fue encaminado hasta la sala de visitas del hospital, no había muchas personas en ese lugar y entre ellas pudo ver fácilmente a su visita más constante

-Ruby...-

-hola Craig...que te paso en el ojo?!-

Ruby se acercó rápidamente hasta su hermano mayor, observo el hematoma obscuro que el pelinegro tenía en el ojo izquierdo; eso le recordó a los días en los que Craig solía regresar a casa con diversos golpes en el cuerpo; todos gracias a sus continuas peleas con otros chicos que definían a Craig como un "bastardo sin corazón"

-tuve un incidente con un estúpido la otra noche-contesto secamente el mayor

-incidente? que paso?-

-no importa...lo trajiste?- pregunto el chico restándole importancia al asunto

Se fueron a la parte más alejada de todos en el gran salón y de su bolsa la chica saco una viviente bola de pelos que Craig tomo en sus manos completamente feliz, o eso quería pensar Ruby al ver la ligera curva en los labios de su hermano

-Stripes...-

-te ha extrañado mucho-

-y yo a el-

La pelirroja sonrió, le parecía tierno ver a su hermano acariciar tan delicadamente a su mascota; pasaba sus dedos suavemente por el pelito del cobayo, le acariciaba las orejitas con la yema de sus dedos y presionaba suavemente su nariz húmeda con su pulgar, cualquier persona que "conociera" a Craig pensaría que ese comportamiento era impropio debido a la naturaleza "fría" e "insensible" del chico, pero Ruby sabía que Craig no era un chico malo de verdad, era solo que no sabía relacionarse con otras personas (a veces, ni siquiera con sus propios padres) eso preocupaba a la menor, ella quería mucho a su hermano y tenía la esperanza de que Craig también lo hiciera, así que era ella la más interesada en la salud mental de su hermano

-como van tus terapias Craig?-

-son la misma mierda de siempre, dicen que al menos debo tratar acercarme a las personas-

-y...lo has intentado?-

-aquí? rodeado de enfermos que pasan la mayor parte del día drogados con sus medicinas o ancianos que deliran vivir en sus tiempos de gloria, aquí no hay nadie precisamente social Ruby; aquí solo está la basura enferma que la sociedad abandona a su suerte, como yo...-

-tu no estas abandonado, Craig-

-ha pasado casi un año desde que estoy aquí y tu haz sido mi única visita constante, haz venido al menos cinco veces, ¿y mis padres? ninguna; me imagino que mi madre debe estar concentrándose en ser la ama de casa perfecta y mi padre absorbido en el trabajo, hacen todo lo posible para olvidarse que tienen un hijo anormal-

-ellos...-

-no Ruby, ambos sabemos que es verdad-

-incluso si así es, esfuérzate por salir de este lugar; al menos podrías intentar fingir que te interesan las personas?-

-sabes que no se fingir-

-mmm y si...los tratas como a stripes?-

-¿qué?-

-si...trata de pensar cómo se sienten y pregúntales como están-

-Ruby eso muy tonto, a Stripes no le tengo que preguntar que siente o pensar como esta, solo míralo; está bien-

La chica suspiro con desgano, hablar de emociones con Craig era como de hablar de colores a un ciego; prefirió dejar el tema por la paz y pasar el resto de su visita hablando de temas más banales

oo00oo

 _"La esquizofrenia es un trastorno mental que se encuentra dentro del grupo de los llamados trastornos psicóticos. Las personas afectadas de Esquizofrenia pueden presentar una grave distorsión en el pensamiento, la percepción y las emociones, manifiestan pérdida de contacto con la realidad y experimentan alucinaciones, también manifiestan otros síntomas como los delirios, en que se tienen ideas extrañas que no se ajustan a la realidad o al consenso social, Además sus emociones se ven afectadas con pérdida de hábitos e interés, aislamiento social, depresión y/o irritabilidad"_

-haz vuelto a escuchar voces Tweek?-

-ack!...a veces...a veces me susurran cosas, hoy en la mañana...u una de ellas de me dijo que me sacaría los ojos-

-¿por eso llorabas cuando el enfermero te encontró?-

-si...-

Tweek tenía cuatro días de haber llegado a "paso al infierno" y se encontraba en su segunda sesión con la Psiquiatra, al principio se negaba a asistir a las terapias, pero si no iba a ellas por voluntad propia los enfermeros lo llevaban literalmente arrastrando hasta el consultorio, así que se resignó y empezó a asistir por voluntad propia

-ayer tus padres vinieron a visitarte y me comentaron que no quisiste recibirlos; me podrías decir el ¿por qué?-

-ellos me abandonaron en este lugar...son unos traidores y pésimos padres que jamás me escuchan-

-tus padres te aman Tweek, te trajeron aquí para que con terapia y medicina adecuada controles tus problemas, cuando lo logres podrás salir de aquí y llevar una vida común y corriente-

-no saldré vivo de aquí...las sombras de la noche quieren matarme-

-desde cuando empezaste a escuchar estas voces?-

la terapia transcurrió de forma regular; Tweek conto a la mujer sobre la aparición de las voces en su adolescencia, empezaron con susurros ocasionales hasta convertirse en una constante en su cabeza, más de una hora después la sesión fue terminada y los enfermeros acompañaron a Tweek hasta su habitación, le dieron sus respectivos medicamentos y lo dejaron solo, el rubio permaneció recostado en su cama en un estado de somnolencia; viendo como los rayos del atardecer se filtraban por la pequeña - _y única_ \- ventana de su cuarto; sentía que flotaba en el aire sin ningún pensamiento en la cabeza; incluso las voces se encontraban mudas y lo único que escuchaba eran las voces de sus recuerdos

 _-Tweek...recuerda que cuando te sientas mal, puedes ir a tu lugar feliz-_

 _-¿mi lugar feliz?-_

 _-si hijo...ese sitio dentro de tu cabeza donde esta lo que más te gusta, lo que te hace feliz-_

Una sonrisa estúpida se formó en los labios de Tweek mientras recordaba esas palabras, permaneció un rato más hasta que se quedo completamente dormido, cuando volvió a despertar era casi la media noche y el sol hacia mucho que se había ido, al igual que el efecto calmante de su medicina, de repente el aire le parecía sofocante y su respiración empezó a agitarse, le tenía pavor a la obscuridad; se llevó las manos a la boca intentando cubrir sus sollozos, debía tranquilizarse y no perder la calma, trato de pensar en otra cosa...su lugar feliz? hacía años que no hacia eso y realmente pensaba que era imposible pensar en un lugar feliz cuando estaba encerrado en un manicomio

oo00oo

Era casi media noche y Craig estaba sentado en su cama, mirando atravez de la pequeña ventana el magnífico cielo nocturno de esa noche, la luna se encontraba en su cuarto menguante y las estrellas iluminaban con todo su esplendor; ni la mejor cámara del mundo podría captar semejante belleza, al chico le hubiera gustado estar con Stripes para hacer de ese momento aún más especial, podía pasar horas viendo las estrellas junto a su cobayo, entre la quietud de la noche pudo oír unos sonidos parecidos a sollozos provenientes de la habitación contigua...otra vez ese paranoico estaba arruinando una de sus noches; ahora tendría que pensar que hacer para callarlo sin meterse en problemas (imposible contar con los enfermeros, eran todos unos ineptos alcohólicos) pero ¿que podía hacer él? era la peor persona del mundo calmando a otras

 _"y si los tratas como a Stripes?"_

La estúpida pregunta de Ruby le vino a la cabeza inmediatamente, eso sonaba muy estúpido aunque la verdad no era como que se le ocurriera algo mejor (descartado entrar repartiendo golpes, era mala idea), los sollozos estaban empezando a ser más audibles y el pelinegro se levantó de su cama y como si fuera su propia casa fue a la habitación de al lado pensó un poco, y después toco suavemente la puerta

Cuando Tweek escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta se sintió un poco tranquilo al pensar que podía ser un enfermero que le diera algo para dormir

-ack..a adelante...-

Cuando la puerta se abrió los ojos verdes y los azules de chocaron directamente, Tweek se tensó tanto que hasta dejo de temblar y Craig ya no supo más que hacer, de modo que pasaron a un silencio incomodo por unos minutos

-ugh.. Qué.. ¿Qué haces aquí? no quiero problemas!-

-yo tampoco- contesto en seco el pelinegro- pero tus sollozos se escuchan hasta mi habitación y eso me molesta-

-pues lo siento...pero odio esta obscuridad-

-no estamos en la obscuridad, la luna y las estrellas brillan demasiado esta noche-

Tweek parpadeo ante la respuesta del chico y volteo hacia la ventana, era cierto; la luna se filtraba de modo que no todo era penumbras; Craig se acercó hasta el otro muchacho y comenzó a acariciar su cabello de forma mecánica

-estarás bien- dijo el chico con voz monótona

Tweek se quedó perplejo; era el peor intento de consolación que había visto, como si un robot intentara confortarlo y eso era muy bizarro, incluso se preguntó si eso era real o algún delirio suyo, por su parte Craig también se sentía extraño, al menos el otro chico ya había dejado de temblar, ¿significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien? complacido consigo mismo Craig se alejó y se retiró hacia la puerta

-buenas noches...-

Fue todo lo que dijo volteando a ver a un sonrojado Tweek y cerrando la puerta para irse a su propio cuarto, Tweek seguía incrédulo por lo que acababa de pasar, sentía toda su sangre acumularse en sus mejillas, estaba totalmente avergonzado, por su parte Craig volvió a sentarse en su cama para observar la luna, la idea de su hermana resulto ser buena, incluso el disfruto al pasar sus dedos por los cabellos dorados del otro chico, fue como estar con stripes pero...diferente, diferente de una forma que no sabría explicar, pero que le había gustado.

* * *

bueno eso es todo (por hoy), espero les haya gustado , y no, en este capitulo no hay tanto Creek pero ya será en el siguiente (aquí al menos ya hubo un primer acercamiento)

Sayonara!


	3. Presentacion

Hola de nuevo, creo que terminare esta historia mas rápido de lo que pensaba...prácticamente ya solo falta escribir el final

Disclaimer: South park no me pertenece, ya sabemos todos de quien es el merito :)

* * *

 **Nothing gonna hurt you**

Los señores Tweak esperaban pacientemente en la sala de visitas del hospital por su hijo, era la segunda vez que iban de visita y esperaban esta vez sí ser recibidos por Tweek; no había mucha gente en aquella sala, salvo dos parejas más y una joven chica pelirroja que acababa de llegar, cuando las puertas se abrieron los ojos de los adultos se centraron en la delgada silueta de su único hijo, corrieron de inmediato para abrazarlo y preguntarle cómo estaba

-ack...Estoy bien-

-hijo, perdónanos; sentimos tanto dejarte en este lugar, pero...-

-está bien papa, estoy tomando terapia diariamente y...ugh, creo, creo que es por mí bien-

-oh hijo, creímos que aún nos odiabas porque no quisiste recibirnos el otro día- comento la mujer aferrada al rubio

-está bien Mama, yo...lo siento-

Después de varias charlas con su Psiquiatra Tweek comprendió que sus padres solo querían lo mejor para él, además se vio muy infantil de su parte el no querer recibirlos la vez anterior, así que ahora sí lo hizo, sus padres se veían felices y hablaban de que las cosas cambiarían cuando Tweek regresara con ellos, las puertas de la sala de visitas se volvieron a abrir para dejar salir a Craig, en cuanto cruzo la puerta sus ojos y los del rubio se encontraron, el menor aparto rápidamente la mirada con un notorio sonrojo

-¿hijo, estas bien? te pusiste rojo- pregunto preocupada la mujer

-ugh...estoy bien mama-

-¿seguro, no tienes fiebre? podríamos llamar a un enfermero-

El joven declino la oferta, la verdad desde que el azabache lo había "consolado" cinco noches atrás, se sentía avergonzado cada vez que lo veía, Tweek no salía mucho de su cuarto y cuando lo hacía era para ir a terapias y Craig gustaba de salir al jardín por lo que sus caminos no se cruzaban mucho, pero en las escasas veces que coincidían por el pasillo el rubio se ponía nervioso y apartaba la mirada, de reojo pudo ver como se acercaba a la única joven de la sala y como esta lo abrazaba cálidamente...entonces tenía novia

oo00oo

Cuando Craig entro a la sala de visitas lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verdes de Tweek, le sorprendió verlo en la sala de visitas dado que el chico casi nunca salía de su habitación, cuando Tweek aparto la mirada -como siempre- el pelinegro dirigió la suya hacia su consanguínea; la cual le abrazo como de costumbre

-¿cómo has estado?- le pregunto la menor

-bien...pero tú?-

-¿yo que?-

-creí que estarías en Denver, viniste apenas la semana pasada-

-...bueno Craig, no te lo quise decir la semana pasada porque era muy repentino, pero...-

-¿pero qué?-

-ya no vivo en Denver con nuestros padres-

-¿qué?-

-me mude a South Park con...-la chica dudo un poco al decírselo a su hermano- con mi novio-

-¿novio? ¿Desde cuándo? y ¿quién es?-

-nos hicimos novios poco después de que te internaran, tú lo conoces... es Ike Broflovski-

-¿el judío canadiense adoptado?-

-sí, el hermano menor de Kyle-

-mierda-

No es que Craig odiara al chico Broflovski, de hecho pensaba que esa familia era una de las pocas familias decentes que conocía, es solo que tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho; no sabría como definirlo pero tan solo imaginarse a su hermana siendo la novia de alguien le causaba cierto malestar e incomodidad. La pelirroja pudo notarlo viendo el ceño fruncido del mayor y prefirió cambiar el tema a cualquier otra cosa...dirigió su vista hasta cualquier punto para encontrar un tema de conversación y se encontró con una caótica cabellera rubia que nunca había visto antes en sus anteriores visitas

-ese chico...es nuevo? nunca lo había visto por aquí-

-...-Craig le dirigió una mirada rápida al rubio- tiene al menos dos semanas aquí-

-luce como alguien muy nervioso-

-lo es, creo que tiene paranoia, es molesto cuando se pone a sollozar y hace ruidos raros-

-vaya...hasta parece que lo conoces-

-está en la habitación junto a la mía, es por eso-

-oh... ¿y no crees que es lindo?-

-¿qué?-

-mmm...bueno me refiero a que es joven y debería ser más fácil para ti intentar acercarte y ser su amigo, míralo como si fuera parte de tu terapia-

-ya lo hice...-

-¿¡DE VERDAD!?-

La chica no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción, todas las personas que estaban allí voltearon a verla -incluso tweek y sus padres-, se sentía realmente feliz de que su hermano se haya acercado a otra persona por voluntad propia (Token y Clyde no contaban, ellos fueron los que se acercaron a Craig) ese había sido un GRAN avance en el mayor

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?-le pregunto un enfermero

-oh, sí estoy bien, lo siento-

-de acuerdo- asintió el hombre retirándose

-pero cuéntame, ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo fue?-

-estas siendo muy molesta...-contesto secamente el mayor- pero bueno, lo escuche sollozando y fui hasta el, le dije que todo estaría bien y le desee buenas noches-

-Craig, eso es genial-

-aunque creo que eso lo molesto-

-¿porque lo dices?-

-desde que lo hice cada vez que me ve se pone rojo y deja de mirarme, no quiere ni cruzarse en los pasillos conmigo...-

-oh...-

A Ruby le tomo menos de cinco segundos darse cuenta de la situación, a pesar de su nula personalidad Craig era un chico muy apuesto, en sus años de secundaria era uno de los chicos más populares entre sus compañeras (y uno que otro chico), pero dado a su enfermedad (que aún no sabían que tenía) el azabache paso de tod s sus pretendientes que terminaron por calificarlo como alguien frio, sin corazón e incluso "inalcanzable", el comportamiento de ese rubio era el mismo que el de sus amiguitas cuando iban a su casa a hacer la tarea y veían a Craig, su instinto femenino no podía equivocarse, a ese chico le gustaba su hermano!

-no creo que este molesto Craig-

-¿segura?-

-Deberías confiar más en mi-dijo la chica con falsa indignación- mira, solo acércate a él y habla de cualquier tema que te guste...como se llama el rubio?-

-mmm no lo sé, creo que Tweek...o algo así-

-perfecto! presentarse puede ser un buen inicio, tu relájate y solo haz lo que te digo...-

oo00oo

La hora de visita se dio por concluida y cada quien se retiró a sus aposentos, tanto Tweek como sus padres estaban felices de haber hecho las paces y habían prometido verse más a menudo, el rubio caminaba rumbo a su habitación por el casi solitario pasillo cuando vio al azabache frente a él, ambos se quedaron estáticos unos minutos hasta que el pelinegro extendió su mano en señal de saludo

-soy Craig Tucker...-dijo con su típica voz nasal

El más bajo miro la mano con detenimiento un rato, este chico le parecía en extremo extraño primero lo había golpeado, luego fue a consolarlo de una manera muy bizarra y ahora se presentaba muy formalmente pero bueno, podía el pedir cosas normales si estaba en un manicomio? sin más que pensar el también estiro su mano correspondiendo el saludo del azabache con un suave apretón

-soy...ack, Tweek...Tweek Tweak-

-es un placer tweek, ¿me odias?-

Ok, Ruby no le había dicho que mencionara nada de eso, pero Craig de verdad quería saber si el rubio tenía algo en su contra; así que se desvió un poco del guion que Ruby le había dado para socializar con el otro chico

-ack!...no yo...ya te dije que no quiero tener problemas-

-perfecto, yo tampoco te odio...eres algo molesto con tus ruidos nocturnos, pero no te odio-

Por primera vez Tweek se preguntó por qué ese chico estaba en un hospital Psiquiátrico, fuera de ser tan frio y directo no le encontraba algún otro trastorno extraño, aunque bien podía ser un Sociópata o peor aún Psicópata

-ugh..Craig, ¿porque estas en este hospital?-

-Síndrome de Asperger-

Tweek pudo comprender entonces el comportamiento del chico, no era un experto en el tema pero en su infancia había conocido a un niño con ese síndrome, se llamaba Stanley Marsh, pero a diferencia de Craig, Stan parecía mas..."normal" que el otro moreno, claro había momentos en donde Stan se ponía muy depresivo y hablaba de que todo le parecía una mierda; pero aun así era más expresivo que Tucker

-yo estoy aquí por..-

-paranoia, se te nota a kilómetros-

-ack...si-

-Tweak! Es hora de tu terapia!-

La voz de uno de los enfermeros los saco de su plática

-bueno, creo que debo irme...hasta luego Craig, hablaremos luego-

-hasta luego-

Vio al chico Tweak alejarse junto al enfermero para recibir su sesión, Craig había echo todo lo que su hermana le había dicho y al parecer todo había salido bien, incluso Tweek le dijo que volverían a hablar...y Craig se preguntaba cuándo?, tendría que pensar en algo que decir? eso de tener platicas con gente nueva era de verdad difícil, incluso mantener una plática con conocidos no era lo suyo, las veces que había salido con Clyde y Token eran ellos los que hablaban hasta por los codos, corrección, era Clyde quien hablaba hasta por los codos y Token le seguía, el pelinegro solo los escuchaba

Cuando la noche cayó y todos los pacientes se encontraban en sus habitaciones Tucker se encontraba dibujando en su cuaderno, estaba intentando hacer un retrato de Stripes en completo silencio para concentrarse mejor, de la habitación de alado se empezaron a escuchar pequeños murmullos, como si su vecino Tweek estuviera teniendo una plática o un monologo más bien, con más curiosidad que otra cosa Craig se levantó de su cama y fue hasta la habitación de al lado, abrió la puerta suavemente y vio al rubio recostado en la cama mirando fijamente el techo y hablando en susurros

-Tweek?-

-no, definitivamente mi lugar feliz tendría mas cachorritos que gatitos...los gatitos tienen filosas garras que podrían clavarse en tu cuello y desangrarte hasta morir- seguía hablando sin mirar a Craig

El pelinegro se acercó y paso su mano lentamente frente a los ojos del otro, Tweek tomo la mano frente a sus ojos entre las suyas con ligera fuerza, entonces miro directamente a los ojos a los ojos de Craig con cierto temor en ellos

-¿quién eres? ¿Quién te manda para asesinarme? acaso...los gnomos?-pregunto como si estuviera a punto de llorar

-no...-contesto el chico con su típica voz hueca- yo no quiero matarte, recuerdas que esta tarde dejamos claro que no nos odiábamos-

-esta tarde...oh, cierto esta tarde vi a mis padres, olían a café como siempre, extraño el café-

Craig se dio cuenta de que el chico no era peligroso, solo estaba demasiado dopado en esos momentos, tal vez los enfermeros le dieron más de su dosis recomendada y lo dejaron delirante, repitiendo lo que hizo la vez anterior el mayor paso su mano por los dorados cabellos del paranoico, pero esta vez fue más lento disfrutando el tacto de tocarlo y enredando sus dedos entre los mechones del chico, el cual parecía estar disfrutándolo pues había cerrado los ojos y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, era como stripes cuando le cepillaba el pelito

-todo estará bien...- decía craig "confortando" al chico

-ack! no sigas! Ella se enojara y podría matarme!-dijo de repente el chico alejando la mano del otro de un manotazo

-ella, ¿quién es ella?-

-tu novia...la linda princesa de cabello rojo que grita mucho-

-princesa de cabello rojo?...-le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de a quien se refería- Ruby? mi hermana?-

-Ruby?...lindo nombre-dijo volviendo a acercarse a Craig

-sabes, creo que deberías de dormir un poco; me iré a mi habitación...-

-no!- dijo el rubio deteniéndolo del brazo -no me dejes solo, esta obscuro y tengo miedo, podrían venir los gnomos-

Craig lo miro con calma, en esos momentos Tweek era como un niño pequeño y si lo hacía sentir mal posiblemente se soltaría a llorar, volvió a acariciar sus dorados cabellos con suavidad y sonrió fugazmente para sí mismo

-está bien, te acompañare hasta que te duermas-

Tweek volvió a recostarse en su cama y el pelinegro se sentó junto a él, mientras el rubio dormitaba con los ojos cerrados el otro continuaba tocando su cabello, desenredando los mechones de su pelo y delineando con la yema de sus dedos sus pequeñas orejas, Craig miraba el manto nocturno atravez de la ventana, se sentía tan relajado al lado del otro chico que no pudo evitar quedarse dormido junto a él.

* * *

y como siempre digo, gracias a todos los que hayan llegado a esta parte del fic, el cual esta próximo a su fin

Sayonara!


	4. Lluvia

Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores de esta historia :D les traigo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia que en lo personal disfruto mucho escribir, ya solo le quedan un par de capítulos mas (a lo mucho 3) como sea, espero que de verdad les este gustando

 **Disclaimer** : Este fanfic esta basado en personajes de South Park, de quienes todos aquí sabemos a quien pertenece

* * *

 **Nothing gonna Hurt you**

Tweek se sentía muy bien, con una calidez rodeándole que le llenaba de tranquilidad; podía escuchar un corazón latir muy rítmicamente, empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y descubrió que había dormido muy cómodamente en el pecho del pelinegro, siendo rodeado por los brazos de este, rápidamente se apartó de el sonrojado hasta las orejas, con el brusco movimiento despertó a Craig que solo se limitó a bostezar y mirar con parsimonia al rubio

-¿buenos días?...- trato de ser cortes el azabache

-ack! Porque dormimos juntos?-

-ayer estabas hablando solo y vine a ver qué ocurría, tú me pediste que no me fuera porque tenías miedo y me quede a acompañarte, pero también me quede dormido-

-ayer...no, no recuerdo muy bien...yo estaba en terapia, después lo gnomos y...tu?-

-¿te dieron una "nueva" medicina, cierto?-pregunto el más alto intuyendo lo que pasaba

-ugh, algo así-

-a veces los bastardos de los doctores prueban medicina experimental en los pacientes para ver los efectos secundarios, creo que en tu caso deliraste demasiado y aun estas aturdido-

-yo...lo siento si te cause algún problema-

-no fue así, dormiste sin hacer ni un solo ruido-

-ack!-

Tweek se quedó sin nada más que decir, era la primera vez que dormía junto a alguien _-que no fueran sus padres, en la niñez-_ y era bastante extraño, sobretodo porque había sido con otro hombre, el solo había tenido un par de novias pero no había dormido con ninguna, y aun así dormir junto con el otro chico había sido relajante o tal vez había sido la droga, ya no sabia…

Por su parte Craig observaba el cielo atravez de la ventana, aun no amanecía del todo por lo que pensaba que era muy temprano todavía, se levantó de la cama y se estiro un poco, sería mejor que se fuera a su habitación antes de que los enfermeros empezaran la primera ronda o se darían cuenta de sus escapadas se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir le dedico unas palabras al rubio

-para la próxima vez que te den a probar una medicina "nueva" haz como que te la tomas pero ocúltala bajo tu lengua, en este caso quedar drogado no fue tan malo como en otras personas que eh visto-

Después de eso salió dejando a Tweek pensativo en su cama, tomaría ese consejo en cuenta si no quería terminar asesinado por consumir drogas peligrosas o tal vez muerto por una letal sobredosis

oo00oo

-escuche que tu hermana vino a visitarte ayer-

-si...y creo que empezara a hacerlo muy seguido ya que se mudó a South park con su novio-

-mmm Okay...y que opinan tus padres al respecto?-

-no lo sé, Ruby no quiso hablar de eso al respecto, aunque me imagino que siguen portándose tan estúpidos como siempre-

-son tus padres Craig, no deberías hablar así de ellos mmm Okay-

-son los padres más ineptos que puedan existir, la mujer a la que llamo madre siempre a vivido de las apariencias, preocupándose del que dirán y llevando una vida superficial y mi "querido" padre desde que tengo memoria ha brillado por su ausencia, siempre en el trabajo o en el bar bebiendo con sus amigos-

-mmm Okay...-

El Psiquiatra de Craig llevaba apenas diez meses tratando con él, y era todo un reto hacer hablar al azabache; sin embargo en las veces que lo lograba los tintes de las pláticas eran muy similares, dándole a entender al profesional que la razón por la que no descubrieron que Craig tenía Asperger era porque de verdad eran unos padres hasta cierto punto descuidados con sus hijos, había visto a la hermana pequeña del joven en anteriores ocasiones y se veía como una chica racional e independiente, un comportamiento que muchos hijos de padres irresponsables adoptaban para "sobrevivir" , reconocía que Craig tenia también ese carácter pero combinado con su síndrome el resultado era un chico apático, con nulo conocimiento sobre los sentimientos y una Personalidad fría...lo cual provocaba su aislamiento social

-y tus amigos, ¿porque no han venido a verte?-

-Clyde vino el mas pasado, me dijo que no me visitaría muy seguido porque tenía que trabajar para ahorrar para su boda y Token está desde hace cinco meses en Londres-

El más viejo se dedicaba a anotar en su libreta, al parecer esas eran las únicas dos personas que Craig tenía como "amigos", según tenía entendido fue por intervención de ellos y de la joven Tucker que se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal en el comportamiento errático del azabache, gracias a ellos se pudieron realizar los estudios que determinaron que Craig tenia Asperger, la terapia siguió por un rato más en donde el hombre pudo darse cuenta de que había "algo" diferente en su paciente como si de repente entendiera -al menos una pizca- lo que era expresar afecto, cuando la sesión se dio por finalizada y Craig se estaba retirando el Psiquiatra le dirigió una última pregunta

-¿algo a cambiado? pareces un poco distinto...-

-tal vez solo me muero por irme de este lugar-

-mmm Okay-

El pelinegro salió del consultorio sin decir más, ese día la lluvia caía torrencialmente y el cielo se encontraba gris por lo cual no podía salir al jardín _-mejor dicho, no se lo permitirían-_ así que se fue a la sala de "recreación" de los pacientes, casi no le gustaba estar en ese salón por que no le gustaba ver lo miserables que lucían los otros pacientes, algunos en sillas de ruedas hablando solos y con las miradas perdidas - _de verdad no quería pensar que así se vería en un futuro_ \- sus ojos azules se detuvieron en una inconfundible melena rubia que estaba parada frente a las puertas de cristal que daban al jardín, se abrazaba a sí mismo como para darse calor mientras veía caer la lluvia, Craig lo pensó un poco y después se acercó al otro chico

-saliste de tu habitación...-

-ugh, eh...si, después de dos semanas encerrado solo en mi cuarto creo que me aburrí y...quise caminar un poco-

 _"tenía miedo de estar solo, las voces empezaban a murmurar"_

Esa era la verdadera razón por la que el rubio había salido, además de que en los días lluviosos solía alterarse un poco más de lo normal aunque agradecía que en ese momento no cayeran rayos, el chico más alto se quedó parado junto a él viendo caer la lluvia Tweek lo miro por el rabillo del ojo - _disimuladamente_ \- y le pareció por un momento ver las facciones de Craig más relajadas por así decirlo, hasta parecía encantado por la lluvia

-ack!...te gusta la lluvia?-

-si...-contesto aun con la mirada en el cristal- es increíble como el agua se divide en partes tan pequeñas y baja del cielo mojando la tierra; dándole un olor especial-

Tweek estaba algo asombrado por esa respuesta, Craig a veces decía cosas muy poéticas que sonarían completamente románticas si no las digiera con ese tono tan monótono de voz que tenia

-me hubiera gustado salir al jardín...digo, si estuviera soleado-

\- ¿y porque no ahora?-

-ugh! está lloviendo...podríamos enfermar y morir, o simplemente no nos dejarían hacerlo-

El azabache volvió su vista a la sala, todos los pacientes se encontraban en sus propios delirios y el único enfermero que se encontraba "vigilándolos" estaba dormido frente a la única y vieja televisión de la sala, el pelinegro se quieto las pantuflas que usaba y abrió la puerta de cristal frente a la mirada atónita de Tweek

-salgamos al jardín- dijo tendiéndole la mano

La brisa de la lluvia golpeaba suavemente la cara del chico paranoico, miraba la mano frente a él con suma atención, nunca en sus cinco sentidos a Tweek Tweak se le había ocurrido la osada idea de mojarse con la lluvia, podría enfermarse de algo contagioso, tal vez le daría pulmonía y moriría en medio de terribles sufrimientos o sus defensas quedarían tan bajas que los gnomos se aprovecharían para atacarlo

-pero...podrían castigarnos por eso-

-¿y que más da, al fin y al cabo no somos ya unos enfermos mentales?-

tenía razón en eso, solo eran un par de enfermos encerrados en un manicomio; no es como si pudieran hacerles cosas peores como torturarlos o matarlos, volteo a mirar la mano que se tendía frente a él y un repentino impulso se quitó también las pantuflas y tomo la mano del pelinegro que lo extrajo hacia el exterior

El agua cayo libremente por el cuerpo de ambos chicos mojándolos en cuestión de segundos, Craig se sentía perfectamente bien con la lluvia cayendo por su obscuro cabello, las gotas bajaban por su cuello hasta perderse en su pecho, extendió sus brazos para hacer más placentera la sensación, por su parte Tweek se sentía algo aturdido el agua que caía por su espalda estaba fría y el pasto picaba ocasionalmente sus pies descalzos y contrario a todo lo que normalmente pudiera pensar se sentía bien, aun bajo la fría lluvia se sentía tan cálido como en esa mañana cuando despertó en los brazos de Tucker volteo a verlo y vio algo que no se imaginó ver nunca, una sonrisa que hizo su corazón latir a punto de una taquicardia

oo00oo

Las cosas no habían resultado del todo mal, habían permanecido bajo la lluvia varios minutos hasta que un par de enfermeros fueron por ellos y los llevaron a jaloneos y empujones de nuevo dentro del hospital, Tweek aún tenía el cabello un poco húmedo y se encontraba en su cama envuelto con todas sus mantas, jamás se imaginó que la sonrisa de otro hombre la parecería tan bonita, incluso pensarlo le daba vergüenza

 _"oh, te gusta! ahora resulta que eres un marica"_

 _"yo siempre supe que lo era"_

-ugh... callense de una maldita vez!-

Dijo mientras tiraba de sus cabellos, se cubrió completamente y se hizo un ovillo en su cama ahora se sentía realmente confundido, era extraña la manera de pensar que el posiblemente fuera...gay, nunca había sentido atracción hacia otro hombre antes (y menos en tan poco tiempo) pero aquella efímera sonrisa que vio bajo la lluvia lo había dejado cautivado, Tweek no dejo de pensar en eso hasta que se quedó dormido

Al día siguiente las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad, cada uno asistiendo a sus terapias a lo largo del día y viéndose esporádicamente en los pasillos, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban Tweek esbozaba una nerviosa sonrisa, al llegar la noche Craig se encontraba sentado en su cama trabajando en su cuaderno de dibujos, debía admitir que la estúpida idea de su psiquiatra ya no era tan mala cuando tenía que dibujar algo importante para recordar, sería más fácil si tuviera su cámara; pero como no era así entonces un dibujo podría servir, seguía dibujando y trazando líneas hasta darle forma a la imagen en su cabeza, cuando por fin termino soplo los restos de borrador sobre el dibujo y lo miro con un ceño fruncido...no había quedado como él quería simplemente arranco la hoja y la tiro en el suelo al lado de muchas otras más...por más que lo intentaba no podía dibujar la nerviosa sonrisa de Tweek , El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta suavemente lo saco de su trabajo, cerro el cuaderno y se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta

-¿quién es?-pregunto el azabache en casi un susurro

-ack!...soy yo-

El rubio intento también hablar en voz baja, el pelinegro abrió la puerta apenas lo suficiente para que el otro pasara, una vez dentro se miraron en uno de sus habituales silencios, hasta que fue roto por el paranoico

-¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-.

* * *

en lo personal creo que hasta ahora este capitulo me encanto mas de lo normal (y como diría dora la Exploradora) mi escena favorita fue la de la lluvia...ame describir a Craig, la verdad, y veremos cuantos adivinan la identidad del Psiquiatra de Craig...lo dejare siendo un misterio, sin mas que decir...

Sayonara!


	5. Ventana

Hooola de nuevo a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, saludos hasta Taiwán XD quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejan sus Reviews y me motivan a seguir con esta historia, me motivan tanto que ya hasta estoy a punto de darle fin XD bueno sin mas que decir...

 **Disclaimer:** Este fanfic es idea mía tomando los personajes de South Park creados por Matt Stone y Trey Parker

* * *

 **Nothing gonna hurt you**

-Que a pasado con las voces Tweek, las sigues escuchando?-

-ugh...aveces, pero no de la misma forma que antes-

-entonces me parece que haz reaccionado positivamente a los medicamentos y la terapia-

-si..ack, bueno si, Doctora Victoria-

-incluso me han informado que tienes una amistad con otro paciente- la rubia mujer sonrio de forma maternal con el chico

-ahh!...si, si somos amigos-

-eso me parece maravilloso Tweek, lo que Craig necesita es un amigo con quien aprender a socializar y tu tambien necesitas apoyo de alguien para sobrellevar tu estadia en este lugar;creo que vas tan bien en tu tratamiento que podrias salir proximamente de aqui...con medicacion recomendada obviamente-

-en...encerio?-los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa

-claro! tus ataques de ansiedad y las alucinaciones pueden controlarse con la medicina adecuada desde la comodidad de tu casa...pero evita un poco la cafeina-

Tweek asintio sin terminar de escuchar las palabras de la mujer, cuando escucho que podria regresar _-próximamente_ \- a casa se puso tan feliz que su cerebro se nublo completamente, despues de casi tres meses en ese hospital por fin podria volver con sus padres, volver a estar detras de la barra de la cafeteria, salir a caminar por el lago Stark, volveria a ver a sus amigos a Kenny,Stan,Butters...incluso hasta el culon de Cartman! volveria a hablar con Capucchino _-su periquito-_ volveria a dormir en su comoda cama; dormir...los pensamientos de felicidad de Tweek se detuvieron de golpe al pensar en dormir, si salia del hospital ya no podria volver a estar con Craig, dejaria de salir ocasionalmente con el a ver las nubes del cielo en el jardin; dejaria de ver esos dibujos de cobayos y ya no tendria a nadie que le abrazara por las noches cuando sintiera miedo de los gnomos o los agentes en cubierto del gobierno, dejaria de sentir esas manos por su cabello, por primera vez Tweek penso que queria quedarse en paso al infierno

oo00oo

Craig entro a la sala de visitas algo confundido, Ruby habia ido a visitarlo hace tres dias por lo que se le hacia raro que le informaran que tenia visitas, si ella lo visitaba una vez a la semana llego a pensar que talvez "algo" malo había pasado, pero al ver a su visita sus ojos se abrieron incredulos

-hola...hijo-saludo la mujer rubia delante de el, Laura Tucker

el pelinegro estaba tan sorprendido que no podia decir nada, habia pasado mas de un año desde que habia visto a su madre y solo se limitaba a mirarla como si fuera un espejismo; la mujer se sento en una silla cercana y espero a que su hijo tambien lo hiciera, despues de varios minutos de incomodo silencio, Craig tomo asiento frente a ella y fue tan directo como pudo _-como siempre-_

-que haces aqui?-

-yo...vine a verte-

-ah pasado mucho tiempo no crees?-

-Craig...entiendo que estes molesto conmigo, pero yo de verdad no sabia como manejar esto-

-de verdad crees que esto empezo hace un año?- pregunto con su voz tan hueca como siempre

-yo...-

-si no hubiera sido por Token, Clyde y Ruby nunca nos hubieramos enterado de que tenia Asperger, como es que tu siendo mi madre nunca lo notaste?-

-bueno, al principio pense que eras un niño timido e introvertido y que tus problemas de coordinacion eran tipicos de la infancia, carajo Craig no soy pediatra- la mujer lo miro suplicante- como querias que lo supiera?, era una madre primeriza y no sabia que necesitaras cuidados especiales-

-y despues?-

-te refieres a tu adolescencia?...bueno, crei que era "normal", los pubertos son huraños y quieren su espacio, solo queria que tuvieras libertad; sabes lo estricta que fue tu abuela conmigo, yo no queria ser igual a ella-

-y tus nos diste _DEMASIADA_ libertad- el joven la miro directamente a los ojos causandole un escalofrio a la mujer- siempre estabas mas ocupada en esos estupidos circulos de lectura con tus amigas o en esos eventos sociales, solo recuerdo que me enseñaste a usar el microondas, la lavadora y me dejaste por mi cuenta-

-bueno, ya!-la mujer comenzo a sollozar-si soy una madre negligente, es lo que querias oir? se que tu y tu hermana tuvieron que madurar antes de tiempo por que yo no supe actuar como madre solo fui una buena ama de casa, pero no una madre...-

la mujer se cubrio el rostro con ambas manos y comenzo a llorar, Craig solo se limitaba a mirarla con una sensacion incomoda en el pecho, si bien no era la primera vez que sus palabras tan directas lastimaban los sentimentos de alguien, si era la primera vez que veia a su madre llorar y eso le incomodaba, no sabia que hacer; serviria si acariciaba su cabello como con Tweek? antes de que seguiria haciendo planes de consolacion su madre levanto la cabeza se limpio las lagrimas y lo miro al rostro

-yo se...que cometi muchos errores contigo y con Ruby y desde que ella tambien se fue me di cuenta de que no importa tener una casa radiante y bonita si esta completamente sola...-la mujer tomo las manos de su hijo entre las suyas y con una voz firme y segura le dijo- perdon por ser tan mala madre, yo se que suena facil decirlo pero no es asi, y aunque no me perdones ahora no importa...les insistire a ambos hasta el dia que me muera-

la mujer se acerco hasta el y por primera vez en su vida Craig sintio un abrazo tan afectivo de parte de su madre, ella lo abrazaba con un cariño que resultaba extraño para el azabache, no eran como los abrazos de Ruby o las veces en que Clyde lo abrazaba diciendole que era su "hermano del alma", no era ni como los abrazos que el le daba a Tweek para calmar sus nervios, extrañamente Craig se sintio pequeño otra vez

-te amo hijo-

oo00oo

-fue...muy extraño-

el pelinegro se encontraba recostado en su cama viendo hacia el techo mientras le contaba al rubio el encuentro que habia tenido con su madre, Tweek estaba a su lado en la misma pocision, desde aquella noche en la que el cafeinomano le habia pedido dormir junto a el, la accion se repitio continuamente; aveces Tweek era quien iba a la habitacion de Craig _o viceversa_ , habian pasado las noches de los ultimos dos meses hablando en secreto hasta que se quedaban dormidos, usualmente era Tweek quien mas hablaba, contandole al pelinegro sobre su vida en la cafeteria, las historias inconclusas de su padre o sus paranoias sobre aliens y gnomos, Craig se limitaba a oirle atentamente y dar su opinion con palabras cortas, pero habia ocasiones -pocas- en las que el ojiazul era quien hablaba, como en esta cuando le contaba al rubio sobre la visita que tuvo en la tarde

-ugh...tal vez deberias perdonarla, aveces los padres no saben lo que hacen-

-dijo que regresaria en unos dias...posiblemente venga con Ruby-

-jesucristo! tendras una reunion familiar!-

-podria decirse...aunque no creo que sea tan emotiva como cuando tus padres te visitan-

-ack..si...-

 _"creo que vas tan bien en tu tratamiento que podrías salir próximamente de aquí"_

las palabras de su psiquiatra volvieron a repetirse en su cabeza dandole un escalofrio, se sentia feliz porque podria volver a retomar su vida ordinaria pero el saber que dejaria de ver al otro chico le causaba un hueco en el estomago, inconscientemente deslizo su mano hasta la del chico pelinegro, rozandola suavemente, a pesar de la permanente actitud fria de Craig era la persona mas calida que Tweek habia sentido, cada vez que dormian juntos y el pelinegro enredaba sus manos en su cabello se sentia calmado y protejido, como si esas voces que tanto lo acosaban no pudieran alcanzarlo, desde hace unas semanas atras Tweek se habia admitido a si mismo que tenia sentimientos romanticos hacia Craig Tucker, aceptaba sus sentimientos por el pero estaba consciente de que nunca se los confesaria, tenia miedo de que Craig lo rechazara y no le permitiera estar cerca de el, asi que se conformaba con _-su extraña-_ amistad, tenia miedo de que Craig lo rechazara y tambien temia dejarlo...era un temor diferente al que le ocasionaban sus alucinaciones, pero se sentia mas real

-te comportas extraño- hablo el chico con su tipica voz monotona

-eh?...no, no es asi...ack! porque lo dices?-

-usualmente tu hablas mas que yo, y estas guardando mucho silencio...te volvieron a dar medicina extraña?-

-ugh..no...es solo que tengo...miedo-

-las voces otra vez?-

-si...-

dijo sin poder admitir la verdad, de hacerlo tendria que explicarle a Craig porque le doleria tanto dejarlo, sabia que eventualmente tendria que decirle, no podria solo irse y ya, tenia que buscar la forma de decirselo

-te iras proximamente, cierto-

mas que una pregunta parecia una afirmacion de parte del pelinegro, los ojos de Tweek se abrieron completamente sorprendidos

-ugh...como...lo sabes?-

-hace dias fui a terapia con el viejo cabezon de Mackey, antes de entrar al consultorio lo escuche hablar con tu psiquiatra; hablaban de lo bien que habias reaccionado a la medicina y de que podrias estar bien aun sin vigilancia medica-

se quedaron en silencio, viendo como los rayos de la luna llena se colaban por los barrotes de la ventana, Craig pensaba en "felicitar" al rubio, se supone que esa era la regla general cuando una persona recibe una buena noticia y salir del manicomio tenia que entrar en esa categoria, pero no tenia ganas de hacerlo

 _"los buenos amigos se sienten bien cuando les pasan cosas buenas a sus amigos"_

eran las cursis palabras que Mackey le habia dicho en sus anteriores terapias, pero Craig se creia el peor amigo del mundo porque a el no le daba gusto que Tweek se recuperara, en los ultimos dos meses se habia acostumbrado al rubio y ahora dejarle ir seria muy fastidioso, se habia acostumbrado a sus tics nerviosos, a sus teorías extrañas, a su cabello alborotado y a sus ojos verdes...si, al principio lo tenia en la categoria de _"reemplazo de Stripes"_ pero en algún momento eso cambio y ahora quería estar con Tweek porque eso le agradaba, porque se sentía bien... _sentía_

-no quiero irme-

el rubio habia dicho esas palabras sin ningun espasmo o nerviosismo en su voz, como si fuera la cosa mas segura de la vida; Craig volteo su cabeza para ver al chico

-tienes que estar realmente mal de la cabeza si prefieres vivir en un manicomio, que salir a tener una vida normal-

-que no somos ya unos enfermos mentales?-

Tweek tambien volteo su cabeza en direccion al plinegro, ambos viendose a los ojos; esas eran las mismas palabras que Craig le habia dicho aquella vez que salieron a mojarse en la lluvia, el pelinegro tomo la mano de Tweek y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, apretando ligeramente

-porque no te quieres ir?-

-porque...tengo miedo...ack! el...el mundo es un lugar temible-

-yo creo que solo lo es la gente -contesto el pelinegro- aveces son una mierda total, egocentricos y prejuiciosos que no soportan la idea de que exista gente diferentes a ellos, talvez tener Asperger no es tan malo al final, me libre de juntarme con gente tan mierda-

-y por eso terminaste hablando con un paranoico...ugh-

-si, porque sabes lo que es ser tachado de "extraño", etiqueta que usa la gente "normal" para referirse a nosotros; y quien carajos les dijo que ellos eran normales?-

-no quiero irme,siento... que voy a extrañarte Craig- dijo porfin armandose de valor el rubio

el pelinegro no contesto, solo permanecieron en silencio viendose a los ojos, despues el mas alto dirigio su vista al techo viendo la luz de la luna colandose por la ventana, era la luna llena mas intensa que habia visto hasta ahora, en sus delgados labios se formo una sonrisa fugaz, de esas que eran muy escasas y Tweek atesoraba cada vez que veia una

-entonces...deberiamos aprovechar el poco tiempo que te queda aqui-

-ack! co..como?-dijo sonrojandose violentamente el rubio

-cuando era niño soñaba con poder llegar a la luna...la ventana de mi habitacion era muy grande y la luz lunar se colaba facilmente, me gustaba pararme sobre ella imaginando que de verdad estaba en la luna-

-eso...es muy tierno-

-si,esta luna me recuerda a aquellas noches-

el pelinegro solto la mano de Tweek para levantarse de la cama y pararse a medio cuarto, recibiendo la luz de la luna sobre el; una imagen que dejaba a Tweek con la boca abierta, confirmandose asi mismo que el pelinegro era el chico mas apuesto que habia visto en su vida

-ven- lo llamo el mas alto

el cafeinomano se levanto de la cama para ir junto al otro chico, una vez que estuvo frente a el, el ojiazul tomo sus manos volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos

-eres un chico valiente, sobreviviras alla afuera-

-no quiero dejarte Craig...tu...tu-

y hasta alli habia llegado el limite del rubio, se levanto de puntitas y dejo un timido beso en los labios del otro, fue rapido e inocente como el de un niño pequeño, despues de eso bajo la mirada completamente avergonzado , su corazon se rompio en mil pedazos cuando sintio como Craig soltaba sus manos... lo habia rechazado

-sabes...siempre me pregunte que se sentia bailar en la luna-

el pelinegro dirigio sus manos hasta la cadera del mas bajo y comenzo a moverse como si bailara un vals...muy para la sorpresa de Tweek, que lo miraba con asombro

-tienes que poner tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello-dijo con su tipica voz monotona

-ack!...cla..claro...-

dijo el de ojos verdes haciendo lo que el otro le habia indicado y comenzando a moverse junto a el y comenzaron a bailar a la mitad de la recamara siendo solo iluminados por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana

-Craig...tu...-

-Shh- siseo el mayor- arruinas el momento-

se agacho un poco para besar los labio del rubio, un beso mas largo y profundo que el anterior, un beso que le calaba hasta los huesos y aceleraba su corazon...como nunca nadie antes lo habia hecho sentir.

* * *

que cursi me salió este capitulo XD pero de alguna forma me gusto...como siempre gracias a quien haya llegado hasta esta parte de la lectura y ...nada mas

Sayonara!


	6. Despedida

Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia llena de cursilería y arcoíris Creek, agradezco a los que mandan sus Reviews sobre la historia, **TheSupremeBitch** si también tienes una historia similar (y con suicidio de por medio) pues compártela! hacen falta mas historias de locura en el fandom XD , también para aquellos que me dicen que si la historia no quedara muy corta, o que debería tener mas capítulos...bueno, esta historia originalmente iba a tener solo tres capítulos y me siento satisfecha por lo que e podido agregarle, pero hacerla mas larga para mi seria como meterle "relleno" y no quiero eso, prefiero la calidad antes que la cantidad...asi que el siguiente capitulo es el final (junto con un epilogo) bueno...ya dije mucho asi que...

 **Disclaimer:** South park no me pertenece, es obra de Stone y Parker

* * *

 **Nothing Gonna hurt you**

Victoria Bergman se encontraba en una junta con los directivos y otros psiquiatras del hospital, la mujer daba sus razones del porque consideraba que su paciente Tweek Tweak era apto para volver a la sociedad y ser dado de alta, los tres hombres en bata que servían como directores del hospital escuchaban a la mujer con mucha atención aprobando con la mirada todo lo que decía, no esperaban menos de una doctora tan calificada como lo era ella

-dado a lo evidentes avances de mi paciente creo que su salud mental puede ser tratada con medicamentos y terapia ocasional sin tener que seguir internado en el hospital-

-tiene bases muy sólidas en sus estudios doctora Victoria- hablo el más anciano de los directores- tanto yo como el resto de los directivos confiamos plenamente en su criterio si ha decidido dar de alta a su paciente-

-me alegra su respuesta positiva señor director -sonrió la mujer- me encargare de notificar a los padres del joven Tweak para que vengan por el en los próximos días-

-un momento, por favor!-

Uno de los psiquiatras que se encontraban allí intervino en la plática de Victoria con los directivos, los ojos de todos en la sala se centraron en el delgado hombre de camisa verde y cabeza singularmente grande

-mmm Ok...quisiera que ese chico Tweak permaneciera al menos dos semanas más en el hospital-

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa después de su petición

-¿podría explicar el por qué su petición señor Mackey?- pregunto uno de los directores

-por uno de mis pacientes mmm Ok...creo que la presencia del chico Tweak a traído un efecto positivo en uno de mis pacientes más complejos-

-¿podría explicarse mejor?-

-claro, mi paciente 196 llamado Craig Tucker padece del síndrome de Asperger mmm Ok, desde que empeze a tratar con él hace casi un año, mantenía una actitud fría e indiferente hacia casi cualquier cosa, me era casi imposible saber cómo tratar de ayudarle, le di un cuaderno para que dibujara lo que sentía y al principio solo dibujaba cobayos y estrellitas...-

-awww que tierno!- menciono uno de los directivos y después tosió con pena- lo siento, continúe-

-mmm Ok, así pasamos muchas terapias en las que de verdad Craig parecía no tener ningún tipo de afecto hacia otro ser humano, pero desde hace tres meses que es el tiempo que Tweek Tweak lleva aquí ha habido una mejoría notable en Tucker, la prueba más sólida es sin duda esta- el hombre se puso a buscar entre las cosas de su portafolios, saco un folder amarillo que tenía escrito el nombre de "Craig Tucker" al frente y se los mostro los presentes en la sala

-¿eso es?...-pregunto Victoria

-así es...es un dibujo de Tweek Tweak hecho por Craig mmm Ok-

Dentro del folder que Mackey tenía en efecto se encontraban varios dibujos hechos por Craig a lo largo de estadía en "paso al infierno" , los primeros eran solo dibujos del espacio y de animales, pero el último de ellos lucia mucho más elaborado que el resto, era un retrato muy bien hecho de Tweek; según la fecha del dibujo había sido echo hace unos días atrás

-encontré este dibujo mientras revisaba su cuaderno sin que se diera cuenta, así que pienso que si ese chico Tweek permanece un poco más en este hospital tal vez su interacción con mi paciente ayude a su rehabilitación-

-eso suena como una buena idea señor Mackey, sin embargo recordemos la política de nuestro hospital; no podemos retener aquí a pacientes que ya han sido sanados, nuestra obligación es regresarlos a la sociedad una vez que sean aptos-

-disculpen- interrumpió Victoria mientras observaba el dibujo de Craig- me gustaría dar una sugerencia sobre cómo arreglar este asunto-

El resto de los hombres volteo atentamente hacia ella

oo00oo

-ugh...es una lástima que hayas perdido tu cuaderno de dibujos-

-estoy seguro de que estaba en mi habitación, tal vez uno de esos enfermeros malnacidos se lo robo...bastardos-

Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en el pasto del jardín, viendo como las primeras hojas del otoño empezaban a caer, tal y como Tucker lo había dicho unas noches atrás "aprovecharía el tiempo que le quedaría con Tweek", desde aquella noche la relación entre ambos era obviamente más que una simple amistad y aunque Craig no le haya pedido a Tweek -de manera formal- ser su novio, no le importaba mucho pues la bastaba saberse correspondido para sentirse feliz, aunque no le fuera a durar mucho el gusto, esa misma mañana Victoria le había dicho que llamaría a sus padres para arreglar su salida del hospital, así que el rubio ya solo estaba esperando que sus padres fueran a firmar los papeles para irse; le partía el corazón tener que separarse del pelinegro

-luces tenso- menciono el ojiazul poniendo su mano sobre la de Tweek

-ugh...lo siento es solo que...que-

-no hace falta que me digas el por qué, ambos sabemos la razón -

-no me quiero separar de ti Craig-

-yo tampoco, pero confío en que no será por mucho tiempo...aun si tengo que escaparme de este lugar para buscarte lo haría sin pensar-

-¿enserio?-

-te buscaría hasta el fin del mundo Tweek...eres una de las pocas personas que me importan de verdad en este mundo tan mierda-

Los ojos de Tweek se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, nunca le habían dicho algo tan tierno -con una voz tan hueca- estaba de verdad cautivado con el chico de cabello negro...que lo miraba con extrañeza

-¿porque lloras? te duele algo?-

-ack!...no...No, estoy bien-dijo secándose las lagrimas

el pelinegro puso su mano sobre la del rubio y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, permanecieron un momento más en el jardín sin nada más que decir hasta que se les pidió que regresaran a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras Tweek se encontraba en su cuarto esperando la hora prudente para ir con Craig, empezó a meditar sobre como cambiaría su relación una vez que ya no estuviera internado; aunque el siguiera teniendo sesiones de terapia con la doctora Victoria y lo visitara menudo es obvio que ya no estarían siempre juntos y eso podría formar distancia entre ellos

 _"Tal vez encuentre a alguien mejor"_

Una molesta voz le susurro al oído, el rubio se sintió mal de solo escuchar eso...pero era una posibilidad, tal vez en su ausencia llegue otra persona que empiece tratar con Craig y se dé cuenta de lo maravilloso que es en realidad el pelinegro y se enamore de él, lo cual no sería tan difícil de creer, Craig era físicamente muy atractivo

 _"sabemos que eso pasara...y tu morirás solo"_

-ack! maldición, ya cállense!-

Grito cubriéndose los oídos y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, cuando tomaba sus medicamentos casi no escuchaba las voces, pero había ocasiones en la que lo molestaban susurrándole cosas, las odiaba de verdad

-Tweek?...-

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron, esa voz no parecía venir de adentro de su cabeza, era profunda y muy familiar, quito sus manos de sus oídos para ver el origen de la voz, venia de una de sus paredes

-¿Craig?-

-¿qué te ocurre?-

Si, la voz venia del otro lado de la pared, ese solo podía ser Craig; el de ojos verdes se acercó rápidamente a la pared, poniendo su oído contra ella

-ugh...nada...solo creí escuchar las voces-

-¿estás seguro de que estas bien?-

-si...bueno, estaría mejor si estuviera contigo-

Dijo sonrojándose un poco, espero la respuesta del azabache un momento pero no le contestaba

-ugh...Craig?-

El sonido de su puerta abrirse lentamente fue lo único que escucho, de ella emergió la silueta del pelinegro que rápidamente cerró la puerta para evitar ser visto por otras personas

-Jesucristo!- exclamo el rubio acercándose al pelinegro- Craig aún es muy temprano, si alguien te ve aquí podrían...-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un intenso beso del más alto

-no me importa...hoy es posiblemente la última noche que pases aquí, y sé que voy a extrañarte...déjame aprovechar cada segundo que me queda a tu lado-

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, sino un silencio que para ellos decía más que mil palabras

oo00oo

Esa mañana las nubes grises pronosticaban lluvia, los señores Tweak se encontraban en la oficina de la doctora Victoria firmando los papeles que daban de alta a Tweek y recibiendo indicaciones médicas sobre el cuidado de su hijo, el cual se encontraba en su habitación cambiándose su bata de hospital por su ropa ordinaria, esa mañana había despertado solo en su cama, dando por hecho que Craig se fue muy temprano antes de que los enfermeros hicieran su guardia, eso no era lo extraño, lo raro es que no lo despertara para decirle que regresaría a su habitación, el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta alerto al rubio, tal vez era Craig...

-Tweak, tus familiares te esperan en recepción!-

Solo era uno de los enfermeros, algo decepcionado el muchacho termino de vestirse (con su usual camisa verde mal abotonada, como siempre) y salió al pasillo donde el enfermero lo esperaba para escoltarlo a la recepción, la puerta de Craig estaba cerrada lo cual le hizo pensar que no estaba allí...tal vez lo estaba esperando también en la recepción o en el jardín (aunque estuviera nublado), quería pensar en esa posibilidad

 _"y si no es así?"_

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas voces de la cabeza, camino por el pasillo del hospital por donde estuvo por tres meses, al llegar a la sala de recreación fijo su vista en la puerta de cristal que dejaba ver el jardín, pero Craig no se veía por el jardín, paso por la sala de visitas hasta llegar a la recepción donde lo esperaban sus padres, los cuales al verlo corrieron hasta él y lo abrazaron con fuerza mientras lloraban de alegría

-oh...hijo, por fin podremos regresar a casa- decía su madre con mucha felicidad

-ack..si...-

-bueno vámonos- comento feliz Richard Tweak

Se separaron para dirigirse a la salida, Tweek volteo a ver una vez más hacia atrás, esperando que Craig apareciera en la recepción y se despidiera de el

-Tweek, vamos hijo- le dijo su padre

El chico suspiro resignado, ¿acaso Craig no quería despedirse de el? ¿Lo había molestado con algo? empezó a caminar con sus padres rumbo a la salida, con la cabeza agachada por la tristeza y pensando en que había hecho mal para molestar a Craig

-espera!-

La voz monótona que había gritado eso hizo girar rápidamente a Tweek, al hacerlo vio a al pelinegro parado en la recepción, Tweek se quedó congelado de la felicidad al saber que podría despedirse, Tucker se acercó hasta el otro chico y de entre sus manos saco una prenda

-lo siento...tuve que escabullirme hasta un lugar prohibido para encontrar esto-

Dijo el ojiazul llevando dicha prenda hasta el rubio cabello de Tweek, era su chullo preferido, uno color azul que atesoraba y ahora entregaba como recuerdo al chico paranoico, los padres de Tweek veían curiosos (y enternecidos) la escena, el rubio se abrazó fuertemente del otro y empezó a llorar

-ack...voy...voy a extrañarte tanto-

-yo también, pero te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos-

El pelinegro seco las lágrimas de Tweek con su pulgar y sonrió, como pocas veces lo hacia

-esto no es un adiós para siempre Tweek, solo es una repentina separación-.

* * *

y eso es todo por hoy, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y sin mas que decir

Sayonara!


	7. Lugar Feliz

Hola de nuevo a los lectores de esta historia :D , como bien venia yo diciendo desde hace un tiempo; esta historia no es tan larga y el final esta cerca...pues bien, hagan de cuenta que este es el capitulo final de la trama, no dice "fin" como tal porque me falta ponerle epilogo, pero oficialmente esta historia finaliza con este capitulo

 **Disclaimer** : South Park y sus personajes son originales de Stone y Parker

* * *

 **Nothing Gonna hurt you**

Craig se encontraba sentado en el sillón del consultorio del doctor Mackey, esperando por el inicio de una sesión más, como lo venía haciendo desde hace un año, pero a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores ahora Craig de verdad sentía la necesidad de salir de ese hospital; quería volver a ver a Tweek, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a su inconfundible doctor, saludo a Craig con su habitual cortesía y se sentó detrás de su escritorio para iniciar con su terapia como era la costumbre, con la única novedad de que al revisar los cajones de su escritorio no saco su habitual libreta de apuntes, si no el cuaderno que Craig había dado por perdido días antes

-quiero que hablemos de este cuaderno mmm Okay-

-creí que lo habían robado...-

-lo tome yo, lo siento pero era importante mmm Okay- dijo disculpándose al ver la mirada fulminadora de Craig

-¿me lo podría devolver?-

-mmm Okay pero antes quiero que me expliques este dibujo- dijo mostrándole el dibujo que había sobre Tweek

-es mi mejor obra-

-sí, eso puedo verlo, está hecho con mucho cuidado; pero porque elegiste dibujarlo a él y no a...por ejemplo, tu hermana-

-tengo una cámara...y en ella hay fotos de Ruby, Token, Clyde, Stripes, unas cuantas de mi abuela, y hasta creo tener una de mis padres...si tuviese mi cámara hubiera tomado una foto de Tweek, pero hubiera sido un desastre-

-¿porque?-

-sus espasmos lo hacen temblar ligeramente, su ojo izquierdo se cierra constantemente cuando está nervioso y a veces su mirada luce perdida, se nota que es una persona poco fotogénica, el mismo me dijo en una ocasión que lo era, aun así quise tener algo que me recordara por siempre a él, no de la forma en la que se ve frente a la demás gente...como un paranoico nervioso, no, yo quería retratar como se veía atravez de mis ojos-

-él se fue hace un par de días...lo extrañas?-

Craig se quedó en silencio, contemplando el dibujo que había hecho de Tweek; en él se veía al rubio con sus grandes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par y una sonrisa nerviosa, pero un poco confiada, era la imagen constante que el pelinegro tenia de Tweek, había visto esa expresión por primera vez cuando le había extendido la mano para salir con él al jardín aquella tarde lluviosa, para sorpresa de Mackey su paciente sonrió levemente

-claro que lo extraño... es mi novio y lo amo- dijo seriamente

Los ojos de doctor casi tan exageradamente como su cabeza, tosió un poco sorprendido por la respuesta de su paciente, si no fuera porque Craig Tucker no tenía sentido del humor, juraría que eso era una broma

-mmm Okay...okay...el amor es un sentimiento muy complejo Craig, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que lo amas?-

-porque lo siento dentro de mí, usted lleva un año hablándome sobre empatía y emociones y cuando le digo que estoy enamorado no me cree, ¿porque tengo que mostrarle al mundo entero mis emociones? para que no sigan pensando que soy "un frio hijo de puta"?...me importa una mierda lo que la gente piense, sí, pero no pasa eso cuando estoy con Tweek, mi corazón late frenéticamente cuando lo veo sonreír y estúpidamente quiero protegerlo de todas esas cosas que el imagina...yo solo quiero estar con el-

-mmm Okay...-

oo00oo

Desde hace un par de dias Tweek habia retomado su vida en South Park de forma normal, volvió a ser el hábil barista que era antes de ser internado, estaba rodeado de ese olor a café que tanto amaba (aunque ya no pudiera consumirlo como antes, ahora que estaba bajo medicación solo consumía café orgánico libre de cafeína) había vuelto a ver a sus amigos (e incluso al culón de Cartman) y se llevó la sorpresa de que Capuchino _-su periquito_ \- había aprendido unas palabras nuevas en su ausencia,

-Tweek! Tweek! te extraño! Tweek! Tweek! Vuelve!-

Repetía constantemente el ave agitando las alas mientras los señores Tweak sonreían al igual que su hijo, la familia se encontraba recompensando todo el tiempo que habían estado separados, por ese lado Tweek se sentía feliz, pero al llegar la noche no podía evitar pensar en Craig, sobre todo cuando la luna se colaba por la ventana, recordando la fascinación que el pelinegro sentía por el espacio

 _"cuando era niño jugaba a ser astronauta y me llamaba "astronauta Craig""_

Tweek sonrió al recordar esas palabras, debajo de su almohada saco el chullo azul que Craig le había entregado antes de partir y lo abrazo contra su pecho, sollozando un poco

-ugh...te...te extraño tanto-

Se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó de la cama para ir hasta la ventana, la abrió dejando entrar el frio de la noche y se recargo sobre el marco para observar la luna, el joven se preguntaba que estaría haciendo el pelinegro en ese momento, podía imaginar que posiblemente estaba sentado en su cama frente a la ventana, también viendo la luna...le encantaba hacer eso, y a Tweek le encantaba verlo de reojo, siendo iluminado por la escasa luz que se colaba en aquella diminuta ventana

 _"viajar al espacio debe ser mucha presión, ack! imagina si encuentras aliens poco amigables, te secuestran y te hacen experimentos horribles!"_

 _"esas son ideas generales de gente ignorante, el espacio está lleno de estrellas y galaxias de colores alucinantes"_

 _"ese es tu lugar feliz Craig?..."_

 _"lugar feliz?"_

 _"ugh...si...el lugar feliz de cada quien es ese donde esta lo que más te gusta y cada vez que piensas en ese lugar te sientes bien..."_

 _"tienes un lugar feliz Tweek? ¿Cómo es?"_

 _"mmm...lo imagino como un lugar tranquilo, con mucha naturaleza, un rio de agua cristalino y animalitos tiernos"_

 _"eso suena bien, mi lugar feliz seria definitivamente un lugar en solitario donde pudiera apreciar una noche tan magnifica como esta..."_

 _"ugh...eh...bueno, puedo dejarte a solas si eso quieres"_

 _"no es necesario...solo quédate en silencio y observa las estrellas conmigo, creo que eso podría llamarse un momento feliz"_

Tweek sonrió al recordar esa escena, era de las primeras veces que se quedaba con Craig, ahora si alguien le preguntaba como era su lugar feliz no sabría que paisaje describir, tal vez sería cualquier lugar, incluso uno tan de mala reputación como lo era el hospital de "paso al infierno", siempre y cuando estuviera con Craig en el

-no importa si tengo que esperar mil años...te esperare Craig-

oo00oo

La vieja cafetera de la sala de doctores termino de moler los granos y dejo caer el obscuro liquido hacia dos tazas blancas, el doctor Mackey tomo la suya y le paso la otra a su compañera, la cual la tomo con mucho gusto, necesitaban estar lo suficientemente lucidos para iniciar con su trabajo un día más en el hospital psiquiátrico, además, necesitaban hablar de un asunto "pendiente"

-¿y...que fue lo que paso?-pregunto la mujer

-tu hipótesis fue correcta, no hacía falta que tuviéramos al chico Tweak cerca de Craig Tucker para notar una mejoría en el mmm Okay, el resultado no fue lo que yo esperaba, pero aun así me parece favorable -

-¿y qué era lo que esperabas?-

-que demostrara abiertamente sus emociones mmm Okay, esperaba ver más expresiones faciales en el-

-bueno, para las personas con Asperger el lenguaje kinésico es un verdadero reto, tal vez en un futuro pueda expresarlo, pero ahora no me negaras que el despertar de sus emociones fue un paso colosal en su terapia-

-si...mmm Okay...aunque me sorprendió cuando me dijo que amaba al chico Tweak, no pensé que fuera gay-

-el homosexualismo no es una enfermedad mental, y en el caso de Craig no creo que le importe mucho el sexo de la persona que ama-

-¿pero tu paciente?...-

-¿Tweek? es claro que también está enamorado de él, se sonrojaba cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Craig- sonrió al mujer

-¿entonces crees que este bien lo que hicimos?-

-confié en mi doctor Mackey, este fue un triunfo para la psiquiatría-

La mujer sonrió con satisfacción y levanto su taza de café a modo de brindis, el hombre de gran cabeza la imito y chocaron sus tazas a motivo de celebración

oo00oo

South park se encontraba en uno de sus ya comunes cielos grises, era tan común que la gente ya ni se preocupaba de si saldría el sol, el frio y la nieve eran un factor común de ese pueblo en colorado, Tweek abrió la puerta de la cafetería solo para encontrar la entrada cubierta de nieve, suspiro con desgano, ese día le tocaba a el barrer la entrada y al parecer sería más pesado de lo normal, tomo la pala de nieve y comenzó a quitar el exceso de nieve, se encontraba muy concentrado en su trabajo y no levantaba la vista del suelo, hasta que la figura de una sombra en la nieve detuvo su trabajo, levanto su mirada para ver a la desconsiderada persona que se había atravesado en su trabajo, sus rodillas temblaron al encontrarse con unos profundos ojos azules

-hola Tweek...-dijo esa vos tan hueca que tanto había extrañado

-¿Craig?...-

El rubio definitivamente no podía creerlo, ¿acaso estaba alucinando? se veía tan real, estiro su mano para tocar la mejilla del más alto, se sentía tan cálido como el verdadero Craig, el pelinegro tomo la mano del otro chico y la beso con ternura, los ojos de Tweek se abrieron con asombro, ese Craig era real...se emocionó tanto que se lanzó hacia el azabache y cayeron juntos entre la nieve, rodando un poco por el suelo

-¿no me golpearas esta vez?-

Pregunto el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa, recordando ese momento como en el que conoció al rubio

-ugh!...no...Pero ni pienses que te voy a soltar!-dijo sonriendo y con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas- pero…como, como es que estas aquí?!-

-al parecer el viejo cabezón de Mackey se dio cuenta de que ya no soy el mismo bastardo de siempre, y me dijo que podía irme cuando quisiera… siempre y cuando aún tomara terapia ocasional-

-Craig…te extrañe-

-yo también…extrañaba ver a mi molesto novio paranoico-

El mayor abrazo al chico y comenzó a besarle las mejillas,

En el interior de la cafetería el señor Tweak había observado la escena desde el principio y los veía con mucha atención

-Richard, hablo el proveedor y dijo que...-

La mujer se detuvo para observar al otro lado del vidrio a su hijo besándose con otro chico, tirados en la nieve, se colocó junto a su esposo y se quedaron un rato en silencio viendo la escena

-¿es el mismo chico que se despidió de Tweek en el hospital?- pregunto la mujer

-si-contesto el hombre dándole un sorbo a su café- la familia está creciendo mi amor-

-parece un buen chico, crees ¿que le guste el café?-

-estoy seguro de que le encantara, el café de Tweak Bross es tan cálido como una mañana en los brazos del ser amado, tan dulce como un primer beso, tan...-

La mujer sonrió y jalo a su marido del suéter para llevarlo al interior de la cafetería, aun tenían mucho que hacer antes de que los clientes llegaran, y también procuraría servir una taza más de café en su mesa… definitivamente, haber llevado a su hijo a ese hospital había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, no solo habían logrado controlar a esas voces que lo molestaban, al parecer también había encontrado el amor.

* * *

si, ya se, mis finales no son los mejores...pero acabaron juntos y fuera del hospital, no? XD luego les paso el epilogo (posiblemente hoy o mañana)

Sayonara!


	8. Nothing's Gonna Hurt you, Baby

y este es el mentado epilogo que finaliza completamente la historia... que en si , es un songfic de la canción que inspiro a esta historia, **Cigarettes after sex** es quien interpreta ** _"Nothing Gonna hurt you , Baby",_** asi que es como el Soundtrack de esta historia, altamente recomendable de escuchar

 **Disclaimer: South park y sus personajes son originales de Matt Stone y Trey Parker, para el canal Comedy Center**

* * *

 _ **Nothing Gonna Hurt You Baby**_

 _Whispered something in your ear_

 _It was a perverted thing to say_

 _But I said it anyway_

 _Made you smile and look away_

Los verdes ojos de Tweek se encontraban centrados en la nada, se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación; sentado en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, hacía ya un par de semanas que no había escuchado a las voces que lo acosaban, pero al parecer eso las había molestado y ahora susurraban cosas crueles y sucias al oído del rubio que no hacía más que cubrirse los oídos, algo inútil considerando que las voces salían de su cabeza, Tweek tenía miedo, estaba a punto del colapso mental unos ruidos provenientes de la primera planta de la casa lo asustaron aún más, ¿había entrado un asesino? ¿Un agente del gobierno? no sabía quién era pero estaba seguro de le haría daño, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso, escucho como unos pasos lentos subían por las escaleras hasta llegar al corredor de la segunda planta, rápidamente Tweek busco con la mirada un lugar donde esconderse, debajo de la cama no porque ese lugar estaba lleno de Gnomos, era allí donde se ocultaban normalmente, sus ojos se dirigieron hasta el closet como un lugar donde podría estar a salvo, gateo velozmente hasta su improvisado escondite y una vez dentro cerró la puerta mientras se abrazaba así mismo y veía atravez de las ranuras como en la obscuridad alguien abría la puerta de la habitación

 _Nothing's going to hurt you, baby_

 _As long as you're with me_

 _You'll be just fine_

 _Nothing's going to hurt you, baby_

 _Nothing's going to take you from my side_

Una sombra entro a la habitación para el terror del paranoico, Tweek hizo todo lo posible para no hacer ruido, pero los gemidos lastimeros de su boca escapaban tenuemente de sus labios, la sombra camino por el cuarto con calma, se quedó parada en el centro del mismo un momento y después se dirigió hacia el closet para terror de Tweek que se limitó a cerrar los ojos fuertemente esperando su muerte, pero en lugar de un golpe o un ataque solo pudo sentir como unos brazos lo rodeaban suavemente y unos labios besaban su cabello

-shhh...no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí y nadie va a lastimarte-

Los ojos de Tweek se abrieron con lentitud, encontrándose con unos profundos ojos azules, se quedó en silencio un momento, atrapado en la batalla mental de recordar a quien pertenecían esos ojos, esos ojos que lo calmaban y traían a la normalidad

-Craig...-contesto mientras abrazaba fuertemente al pelinegro

-sí, soy yo- sonrió el azabache- ya regrese, ¿lo ves? te dije que fueras a la galería de arte conmigo-

-no me gusta ir allí...tus amigos creen que soy raro y murmuran cosas-

-ellos no son mis amigos, solo aprecian mis dibujos-

Después de dos años de haber salido del hospital psiquiátrico Craig no había dejado de dibujar, lo hacía por pasatiempo; pero gracias a cierto amigo millonario suyo, muchas personas empezaron a ver y admirar sus obras, a estas alturas ya varias galerías exhibían sus dibujos y él era un invitado especial, pero a Tweek no le gustaba mucho ese ambiente, prefería pasar sus horas trabajando en la cafetería de sus padres o en la comodidad de la casa que compartía con Craig, pero a veces cuando los días eran grises y lluviosos el temor se apoderaba del rubio y era presa fácil de caer en una de sus ataque de ansiedad y paranoia

 _When we dance in my living room_

 _To that silly '90s R &B_

 _When we have a drink or three_

 _Always ends in a hazy shower scene_

El pelinegro tomo a Tweek en brazos y lo cargo hasta la cama donde se recostó a su lado y lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo, eso era lo que comúnmente hacía para calmar al ojiverde

 _Nothing's going to hurt you, baby_

 _As long as you're with me_

 _You'll be just fine_

 _Nothing's going to hurt you, baby_

 _Nothing's going to take you from my side_

-¿Craig...siempre estarás conmigo?- pregunto con un poco de temor en su voz

-¿porque preguntas algo que es tan obvio?-

-tengo miedo de que un día te canses de mí y me dejes por una de esas nuevas personas que conoces...ellas son más...ack!...normales-

-que se jodan...la gente y su sociedad es una mierda para mí, no necesito a más personas que no sean tu; eres la persona más importante de mi mundo-

-te amo Craig-

\- y yo a ti, Tweek-

 _When we're laughing in the microphone and singing_

 _With our sunglasses on to our favorite songs_

Ambos se besaron lentamente, las voces de Tweek se quedaron mudas entonces; lo único que el necesitaba era la voz de Craig para tranquilizarse, y lo único que el azabache necesitaba era la presencia de Tweek para que su fría actitud se volviera cálida, siguieron disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos mientras la fría lluvia caía en el mundo exterior a ellos

 _Nothing's going to hurt you, baby_

 _Nothing's going to take you from my side._

* * *

gracias por leer.

Sayonara!


End file.
